Popsicles Revised Version
by RyouBakura
Summary: A new and improved version of yami eskaflowne samas story with a few new added twists and turns


Popsicles Additions by Ryou Bakura in red  
  
as many might know, I'm currently obsessed with Ryou/Malik. (SO AM I) This is a YAOI Ryou/Malik.  
  
Rated R for the causes of swearing, shonen-ai and yaoi. R+R?  
  
~Malik thinking~  
  
~|~|~|~|~  
  
Malik's POV:  
  
Why the hell am I out here? Why do I have to spend another minute watching them have fun and make-out? It makes me sick!  
  
The gang (well, the boys of the gang) had all piled into the van, (you know, the white one with the no windows on the sides except for the front), and drove to the beach. They met the girls of the group and now, they're eating ice cream.  
  
Otogi and Shizuka are sitting on a blanket, cuddling. Jou, and Mai are also sitting, over there, by the tree talking, and telling secrets. So are Honda and Miho. They're all revolting to me. At least they aren't jamming their tongues down each other's throats like porno stars the way Anzu and Pharaoh are doing over there uh that's a nasty sight to behold.  
  
Bakura and my Yami are off having sex somewhere probably screwing the brains out of each other.  
  
Not that I care.  
  
I don't care about any of them. They're all just, well, there. They invited me to come with them, so I did. Mainly because Ryou is here...  
  
Anyway, Ryou is talking to Yugi, and they both are having a popsicle, and eating them out in the sun while they talk.  
  
I don't know why but I just can't help why I keep looking up to stare at Ryou. The white-haired beauty is innocently eating a popsicle, blue, and small, just the perfect size for his little mouth.  
  
~Ack! Where did the word "beauty" come from? ~  
  
Just admit it Malik, you love him and you just cant stand that he's not yours.  
  
~Shut up! Shut Up! Shut Up!  
  
He's driving you mad.  
  
~Fuck you! ~  
  
I shake my head. Ryou...is...driving me mad. Mad with love.  
  
I try to ignore the fact that I'm talking to a voice in my head, that for once isn't my Yami, and look back to see what Ryou is up to now.  
  
I see him sucking on his popsicle, moving it in and out of his mouth with such a ferocity. His tongue lashes out to catch a drip as he licks it from bottom to top slowly. Oh how I wish he'd do that to me.  
  
Ryou sticks out his tongue, showing Yugi the color it had changed to due the dye in the frozen treat. Yugi giggles and sticks his tongue out also, showing Ryou the color.  
  
They both laugh and Ryou says something. I can't hear the words, but the sound of his voice is enough for me. A beautiful sound that can only come from Ryou's mouth like a nightingale to a princess as his tongue starts rolling up and down as it hits the top of his mouth.  
  
Oh god, his tongue. His soft, warm, wet tongue snaking around the Popsicle as if it was his last. He's savoring the flavour as if it was the last thing he would ever eat for a really long time.  
  
I feel an intense hardening sensation in my pants and squirm to hide it before any one else can see.  
  
~Damnit Malik! Quit thinking dirty thoughts! ~  
  
Ryou finishes his Popsicle and puts the stick down beside him.  
  
A thought hits me in the head like a rock to a wall. Ryou has no napkin. How is he going to clean his hands?  
  
~Oh god no! Please don't Ryou! Please don't do that ~  
  
Ryou puts his fingers in his mouth one by one from knuckle to tip, sucking off the remains from the flavoured liquid of his food.  
  
I can't stand to watch so I put my head in my hands, squirming as the hardening sensations grow more and more intense. Again I'm sitting here trying to keep my composure and erase the thoughts of the white haired beauty from my mind.  
  
~Fuck! Ryou please stop doing that! ~  
  
Another thought struck me and I tried to shake it out of my mind as Ryou stands up to throw away the remains of his treat.  
  
~Don't come over here. Please damnit don't come over here Ryou! ~  
  
I hear his footsteps in the sand over the waves of the ocean.  
  
"Malik?"  
  
I jump slightly and my heart skips a beat as it tries to accept the touch as a hand is placed on my shoulder.  
  
I don't dare look up. For I want to stare into those big, brown, empty eyes, and I can't for I want them to be only mine.  
  
"What?" I say quietly. Trying not looking into the boy's angelic face.  
  
"Malik," Ryou starts. "Would you like an ice-cream or something? As he places his other hand on my other shoulder I can pay for it. Because I paid for everyone else's."  
  
"N-n-no thanks, Ryou." I stutter. Heart still beating at an extreme pace deep inside me.  
  
~God Ryou, don't make me talk any more! I'll make a fool of myself! I know I'll say something wrong, about you being sexy, or...~  
  
"Are you sure? Because, I have a bit of money left. Not much, but it's enough." I can hear change jingling as Ryou pulls the remainder of the money he has left out of his pocket and counts it in his hand.  
  
I looked up and our eyes met, neither of us thinking, but it was too much for me.  
  
~I can't stand it anymore! I have to make him mine ~  
  
I stood up and grabbed Ryou by the shoulders and crushed or lips together into a deep passionate kiss, in which he easily submitted to. I ran my tongue into Ryou's mouth, tasting the last bit of the flavour from his Popsicle.  
  
Ryou stepped back and tried to pull away, but I held him tightly dipping him slightly as I went he ended the fight in putting up a struggle and let me continue to stuff my tongue down his throat tasting every last bit of his mouth as I went.  
  
I pulled him closer to me, feeling a hardness in his pants grow; much like mine did brushing against my hips.  
  
I then remembered where we were and pulled away.  
  
I shot a glare to anyone who was watching and scooped Ryou up in my arms.  
  
Continuing to glare I ran calmly yet fast to the van, and tossed Ryou in through the back doors, and jumped in after him shutting and locking the doors tightly behind us.  
  
~|~|~|~|~  
  
Normal POV:  
  
Malik jumped in the van after Ryou and shut the doors tight behind him.  
  
The van's backside windows were painted over and the very back doors had a shade on them.  
  
The gang of boys (Ryouji, Honda, Jou, Yami, Yugi, Ryou and Malik) had loaded into the back about 2 hours ago to drive to the beach.  
  
Luckily the police didn't pull them over on the way to the beach, not only because no one but the driver was wearing a seat belt, but also most of the boys weren't in a seat. The only seats in the van were two in the front for the driver and a passenger.  
  
When they had reached the beach they got out to see a pack of familiar girls cry "BISHIES!!" and jump into each of their boy's arms.  
  
But now the van was being used for a different reason. A reason not any of them were expecting.  
  
Malik pulled the shade on the back windows and jumped on Ryou and started to remove the startled boy's clothes.  
  
"Malik! What are you doing!?" Ryou asked trying to struggle free and get away as the Egyptian boy pinned down his arms.  
  
"Look." Malik began as he crawled up to meet Ryou's eyes. "Let's keep this simple. You're hot, you're sexy, I love you, let's have sex."  
  
Ryou looked incredibly surprised and confused as Malik started to unbutton his shirt exposing the boys soft, pale chest.  
  
"Hang on, you want to fuck me right here, right now?"  
  
Malik was to intent on his work to even notice that Ryou swore.  
  
"Yes Ryou. I do."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Malik ignored him and came back at him with another question. "Do you want to have sex with.me.?"  
  
"Okay, sure. But-"  
  
Malik had now taken Ryou's shirt off of the boy and was removing the rest of his clothes ripping them of him as if he were a banana.  
  
"Well I want some, and I want it now!"  
  
Ryou shrugged. "Okay I guess." Ryou said naughtily.  
  
Soon wasting no time at all both of the boys were in the nude.  
  
Malik pushed Ryou's head down between his legs.  
  
"Suck it." Malik ordered.  
  
"Okay." Ryou said and obeyed.  
  
Malik was filled with a warm feeling of pleasure from Ryou. It was as if he was sucking the life out of him just like he had seen Ryou do with the Popsicle.  
  
"Harder..." The Egyptian moaned. He arched his back and shut his eyes.  
  
Ryou put his mouth further onto Malik, sucking harder and harder and even swallowing around him to see the response he'd get. Ryou kept swallowing and getting more of a response from Malik. Soon after both were in bliss Malik released himself hard into Ryou's mouth. Ryou disliking the taste and smell of the funny, white, creamy stuff he thought was gods awful spit it out.  
  
The blonde moaned happily as Ryou's soft hair brushed against his hips and pelvis and his warm mouth and tongue sent warm soft breaths that ran over him, sending chills down his spine.  
  
~|~|~|~|~  
  
Outside:  
  
"What are they doing?" Honda asked cluelessly.  
  
"Dunno. But I bet its something juicy. " Jounouchi muttered, equally clueless.  
  
Everyone wandered over to the van and listened. Hearing soft, faint, moans of pure pleasure.  
  
"You guys are so mean!" Anzu scolded. "I'm sure they want some privacy."  
  
"Well what do think they're doing?" Jou asked rudely.  
  
Anzu blushed as one thought came to her mind I bet you 10-to-1 that they're in there humping like gorillas but she didn't say it. "Maybe they're having a private conversation and-"  
  
No one was listening to her so she stopped, shrugged, and headed towards the group that was standing around the van, which was shaking hard on its under carriage and base.  
  
Jou and Mai and Miho were the most curious so they moved close to the van to listen. As they leaned forward to listen they heard a low, soft passionate moan.  
  
Mai and Miho stepped back at the same time and giggled. They walked over to the very confused looking Shizuka and whispered what was happening in the van. The brunette gasped and threw both hands over her as she threw both hands over her mouth.  
  
"Oh my god they're doing it!" Jou said clueing in.  
  
Everyone stepped back in alarm.  
  
Anzu turned pale and stuttered, "We sh.sh.should leave them alone."  
  
Jou continued to listen. "Man, I've never heard two men have sex before. I never knew they could do that! Its so freaky!"  
  
Yami paled also at what the two (especially Malik) would do to them if they found out the group was listening in on them.  
  
~|~|~|~|~  
  
In van:  
  
Malik pulled Ryou's head off him and flipped Ryou on his back.  
  
"Now you." He muttered  
  
Malik carefully licked Ryou's face from ear to mouth and kissed him hard. Ryou let a moan escape into his lover's mouth as he pushed his tongue into it, pulling him into a deep passionate kiss.  
  
Malik pulled away. "Lets make this quick." He kissed Ryou on a sensitive part of his neck, just below his ear, causing waves of pleasure to run down his spine.  
  
"I need you now!" Ryou cried, getting very excited as he pulled Malik into another kiss, forcing his tongue into his mouth tasting him as he goes farther and farther into his lover's mouth.  
  
Malik then pulled away and licked his lips contentedly accepting all his new love was doing.  
  
"Do you really love me Malik?" Ryou asked, panting slightly  
  
"Yes. More than life itself" Malik answered and kissed his lover passionately  
  
Malik pulled away for briefly to speak. "I want you so badly, Ryou."  
  
"Can I take you?"  
  
"Yes. You may take me but please be gentle for this is my first time."  
  
Malik flipped his lover over and pushed all of his length into Ryou's small tight entrance.  
  
At first Ryou had been over come with a splitting pain, but then into only the purest and utmost pleasure  
  
Both boys were breathing heavily as Malik was pushing and pulling himself harder and harder in and out of the other boy  
  
"M-Malik!! Please! H.harder, faster!" Ryou was gritting his teeth to stop himself from screaming in pleasure. But soon he found that this didn't work and bit down on his lip making it bleed.  
  
Panting hard and hammering his length mercilessly in and out from inside the boy, Malik violently released and Ryou's body along with his own was all in bliss, and with using his last amount of strength pulled his length out of Ryou, and lied down beside his lover.  
  
They were wet, hot and sticky with sweat, love and passion, but were feeling good, as pleasure ran through their whole bodies.  
  
Ryou leaned over and kissed Malik  
  
"I enjoyed this very much, now its my turn" Ryou lovingly stated  
  
"Your turn for what?" asked Malik sheepishly  
  
"For me to be inside of you. This feeling is just to much for one person to experience. I want you to feel what I felt, the constant feeling of love and pleasure as one"  
  
"Oh" Malik stated silently to himself  
  
"Now come here and I'll teach you a lesson or two." Ryou said devilishly  
  
Malik scooted over to where Ryou was sitting. Ryou leaned over and planted a passionate kiss on Malik's soft pink lips. Ryou next proceeded to move over to Malik's neck and with slow, soft motions started sucking on his tanned skin. Malik moaned in pleasure as Ryou kept sucking that one spot that made him melt in his arms. Ryou disconnected and Malik gave a protested whimper.  
  
"Please don't stop" Malik whined  
  
"Oh this is only the beginning," said Ryou  
  
Ryou then proceeded to caress the soft, sculpted chest and torso of his Egyptian lover. Next Ryou pinched on one of Malik's nipples sending a chill down his lover's body. Ryou began to suck on the nipple he had been playing with. With his free hand Ryou then began to play with the nipple he left unattended to. With his other hand Ryou then began to slowly caress Malik's chest again sending the feeling of passion into his lover's heart. Ryou then slowly took Malik's hand and placed it on his long aching length, which was rock hard from the actions he was committing.  
  
Malik began to softly stroke Ryou's length.  
  
"Mmm. That feels good," Ryou mumbled under his breath  
  
"Its only about to get better my love" Malik stated  
  
Malik came close to his lover's sex. Slowly he was breathing hot, heavy, long lasting breaths tempting Ryou even more.  
  
"Uh. I don't know what to do next? I've never done this before" Malik stated kind of foolishly  
  
"Oh I'll help you there" Ryou said devilishly  
  
Ryou then put his whole sex into Malik's wet hot cavern.  
  
"Now you proceed to suck on it like a popsicle" Ryou said matter-of-factly  
  
Malik did as he was told and started to suck on all of Ryou's length all at once almost choking. Ryou could sense his lover's distress  
  
"Easy, if you cant fit the whole thing fit only what you can. Don't hurt yourself on account of me." replied Ryou calmingly  
  
"Ok," replied Malik back  
  
Malik then decided to not suck on the throbbing flesh, but decided to play with it instead. Malik began to stroke softly and lovingly at Ryou's member. Malik pulled away for a minute and got a whimpering protest from the white haired beauty.  
  
"Please don't stop" the boy whined  
  
Malik again took the flesh into his hand and then proceeded to go from a slow soft stroke, to a fast, firm and heavy stroke. Sensing his lover liked this more he continued stroking faster and faster until finally Ryou violently released spraying his cum all over Malik's face.  
  
"Sorry" Ryou said quite embarrassed  
  
"Its Ok I kind of like this" Malik stated  
  
Malik wiped his face clean and then turned to face Ryou.  
  
"Malik will you please let me take you"  
  
"Yes but please go easy, I don't like pain"  
  
"Alright. I will try my hardest to make this a pleasurable experience"  
  
Ryou then told his lover to come and lie on his back. Malik wrapped his legs around Ryou's waist, spreading his legs enough to let Ryou position himself at his entrance. When he was sure Malik was comfortable Ryou proceeded pushing as much of his length in as he could before getting a response from the Egyptian. Hearing a small, light whimper, he abruptly stopped.  
  
"Are you all right?" Ryou asked voice full of concern  
  
"Keep going it feels good" Malik assured him  
  
Ryou went from entering his lover's body, to hammering into him. Ryou kept sliding the throbbing flesh in and out of the boy beneath him, first slow and calm then fast and furious. Ryou could sense his lover's pleasure and went into long, slow and careful strokes. Hitting the one spot to make the Egyptian melt like butter. Meeting the thrusts and falling into a rhythm, Malik was in heaven.  
  
~This is the feeling Ryou was talking about. Love and pleasure all at the same I hope this feeling never goes away~  
  
Instead of just sitting and feeling himself hammer into his lover and listening to the sounds he was producing he started to touch and feel the Egyptians hard flesh. Seeing and hearing the reaction he was getting from Malik the moment he touched him he began stroking and pumping his lover as he pumped and thrust in and out of him. As the pumping got harder so did the strokes.  
  
"Ryou."  
  
"Not yet."  
  
I'm gonna cum."  
  
"Then do it I can't wait any more."  
  
Ryou kept thrusting and stroking hitting the same spot of pleasure until that one thrust of love and devotion sent Malik to his peak, "RYOU!!!!" Malik cried out his lovers name and then released heavily and violently on their stomachs. Finally on the verge of his own pleasure, Ryou to went to his peak. "MALIK!!!!" Ryou screamed releasing himself for the first of many times into his lovers body. With that final breath of pleasure Ryou pulled himself out of the spent boy. Exhausted and full of pleasure Ryou and Malik drifted off to sleep in each other's warm, comforting and loving embrace.  
  
~|~|~|~|~  
  
Outside:  
  
Jou, Honda and their giggling girls stayed by the van, listening intently as the moans grew louder and stopped all together.  
  
Anzu, Yami, and Yugi had run away and hid, thinking that any minute the duo would come out from the van and attack the group.  
  
Ryouji pulled Shizuka away by the wrist, yelled "Hentais! (Perverts!)" To the four, and brought Shizuka back to their beach blanket.  
  
Shizuka sat innocently watching the ocean. "Why would those four want to listen in on two guys making love?"  
  
Ryouji shrugged, and then got a naughty idea.  
  
"You know, I wouldn't mind some action like that myself."  
  
"Some action like what?" It took the girl some time to think about what it he meant.  
  
"Oh no. You would never get me caught with you- Aaah!" Shizuka made a small sound before being tackled into the sand.  
  
~|~|~|~|~  
  
In van:  
  
The two boys were curled up together and cuddling under a blanket they had found in the van.  
  
"Ryou?" Malik said groggily.  
  
"Yes love?" Ryou smiled with big brown eyes at the blonde.  
  
"I'm still horny."  
  
Ryou moved around and supported himself on one elbow and faced Malik.  
  
"You wanna do it again?"  
  
"Yes." Malik muttered.  
  
~|~|~|~|~  
  
"Oh god, they're at it again!" Jou said naughtily as he informed the group standing around him. "That's like, four friggin' times!"  
  
There was a very.long pause. And then the van came to a sudden and complete stop.  
  
" Oh Shit!" Jou yelled. "They're coming out you guys! MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!!! HURRY!"  
  
The four teens ran over to a bench and sat innocently, trying to busy themselves by looking away from the van and at each other or on the beach all trying to keep silent about what had just happened.  
  
Malik and Ryou walked out of the van and sat on a bench a few feet away from their friends. Ryou casually laid his head on Malik's shoulder and the blonde dropped his head onto his lover's sleepily and sighed a very content and comforting sigh.  
  
The four sat, twiddling their fingers and trying very hard to not look into the other couples eyes, ever watching them out of the corners of their eyes hoping and fearing to see what might happen next.  
  
There was a pause before Honda nudged his friend in the ribs.  
  
"Uh.Jou? I think Otogi just picked up your sister and carried her off to go fuck her."  
  
The blonde just playfully punched his friend thinking he was making a very bad joke.  
  
The group of teens stayed sitting for awhile before Jou could stand it no more and wandered over to the freshly pleasured boys.  
  
"M-M-Malik, R-R-Ryou." Jou said, fidgeting and beginning to stutter and ramble.  
  
"What?" Ryou snapped groggily, to tired to move from what the sex took out him.  
  
"Um, uh," Jou began, and then spit his words out in a stream. "Whywereyou- havingsexinthevanjustnow, howdiditfeel, whatwasitlike didithurt? We didn't even know you liked each other! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! "  
  
Both boys snapped their heads up. Then they smirked evilly at each other and stood up.  
  
"Hey, hey! What are you doing!?" Jou stuttered, backing up starting to run but was too late and caught by the two boys.  
  
Jou braced himself, as the two boys grabbed and picked him up, carrying him to the dock as if it was his last march.  
  
"PUT ME DOWN DAMNIT!!! QUIT PUNCHING ME THERE!! HEY OW! THAT HURTS, HEY! PUT THAT KNIFE AWAY MALIK!! HELP SOMEBODY HELP!! Jou kicked and screamed but the boys held their grip strong and firmly.  
  
Everyone seemed to come to a stop to watch as they carried the kicking and screaming blonde to the end of the pier. Making sure the water was deep enough they then stood the screaming Jou down and Malik braced his shoulders, while Bakura pulled down his pants and removed them from off his ankles. Soon fed up with all the attention he was getting from the shattering sound that was coming from his mouth Ryou and Malik tossed the stark naked Jou into the cold water.  
  
From the water Jou was still screaming. "YUGI! YAMI! SOMEBODY, ANYBODY HELP ME!! THAT PSYCO GOT ME AND THEY'VE GOT MY PANTS!!!!"  
  
Malik draped an arm over Ryou's shoulders and the white-haired boy put his arm around Malik's waist and they walked down the road leisurely smiling and laughing at the deed they had just committed.  
  
THE END  
  
Dear Eskaflowne,  
  
Here's the new and improved copy of 'Popsicles'. As I'm sure you can tell there is a lot of red and a lot lemon (hee hee). To make the story better I added both chapters together. I hope you like. I'll accept any and all flames you give me because I laugh at them. N.E. ways R+R and I hope you like.  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Ryou Bakura 


End file.
